


bedroom games

by mother_hearted



Series: you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [20]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: “Dima,” Claude murmurs. “How was your visit with the gluttonous duke the other night?”Dimitri snorts, embarrassment sprinkling pink on his face. “I am still reeling from that gaudy top you wore.”(or: salacious bedtime stories.)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692022
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	bedroom games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [overplays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/overplays/gifts).



Claude can’t keep his fingers away from Dimitri’s hair. It wasn’t one of the features that caught Claude’s eye in the beginning but ever since Dimitri decided to grow it out, Claude has become enamored, eager too, to watch the effect it has on Dimitri. The longer his hair gets, the longer his sighs are when he melts under Claude’s hands. Their new bedtime ritual is this: Claude playing with Dimitri’s hair, his nails scratching circles into his scalp. Dimitri is always beautiful and more so when he’s made tender by Claude’s touch. 

They’ve already bathed and there’s two ways this night could branch out. Claude could easily spoon him up, ushering them off to sleep much sooner. Or he could add some spice to his tenderized husband, see if he’s as melt in the mouth soft as he appears. 

“Dima,” Claude murmurs. “How was your visit with the gluttonous duke the other night?”

Dimitri snorts, embarrassment sprinkling pink on his face. “I am still reeling from that gaudy top you wore.”

“Oh no, you don’t get to play the victim when you ripped it off of me the first chance you got!” 

Claude is grinning as he says it, remembering the look of horror on Dimitri’s face when he’d taken off his jacket to reveal the mismatched animal print. Truly worth every piece of gold. His Duke Riegan persona is always lavishly dressed. Along with his finery for socializing, he’s gone out of his way to purchase jewelry to flesh out their scenes. A greedy duke who flashes his wealth off while entertaining his sweet pet. 

This game is still new to them with only a few nights under their belt. Their storyline is simple, a greedy duke smitten with the powerfully built man who maintains his grounds, a faux power imbalance that rubs Dimitri just right. Claude’s thumb follows the strong line of Dimitri’s jaw. 

“And it certainly didn’t dampen your spirits. You held me so hard.” Left bruises on Claude’s skin, his fingers digging into his shoulders with every snap of Claude’s hips. Mm… Those marks have faded by now but the knowledge of Dimitri’s desire hasn’t. A gift he’s grateful for. “My sweet pet,” he teases, watching the color darken on Dimitri’s skin, “has gotten so honest after being deflowered in my bed.”

“You’re going to work me up,” Dimitri huffs yet only sinks deeper into Claude’s hand, his cheek hot on Claude’s palm. For all his bluntness, Dimitri still struggles with wanting, with asking. Claude only has a faint idea of how deep the roots that foster his guilt run. He knows it’s not something he can fix. Dimitri is a man, not a tome, a weapon, or a concoction; so he offers him respite for the times he lays his tools down, needing a break from pruning the lies that try to blind him. 

His omission and lack of action create the space Claude needs to take the reins and lead them both to their desires. “What naughty thoughts are you thinking? Hm?” Claude has taken the lead in their bedroom games once he stumbled on Dimitri’s reaction to their roleplay, although Dimitri is hardly passive, closer to a barreling boulder than a cold fish. He showed up to their bed after a hard day’s work in his sweat soaked shirt, material left clinging obscenely to his chest. It took more effort than he’ll ever admit to not throw himself at his husband and tuck his face into his neck and pits to inhale him.

“Are we still in the duke’s private quarters or does he slip into your quarters to ravish you,” and it comes out in a sigh, losing himself in the lovely way Dimitri’s lips part. His thumb feels the plushness of his bottom lip. “Keeping all your pretty sounds to yourself, because you don’t want anyone to hear… or maybe you do it to hold out on me. Make a greedy man even greedier, using your power to make me desperate for you…”

The faintest croak escapes Dimitri’s throat. His eyes are closed, lost in fantasy, perhaps the one Claude is painting. Little does he know how desperate Claude already is for him. Claude pets Dimitri’s chest, not pawing at him, not yet. “Where are you, kitten? I want to be there with you.”

Dimitri’s eyes flutter open. “You are.” His lips brush against Claude’s thumb, setting off little sparks under his skin. “...but not in my quarters.” 

Claude grins in delight. Loving to see Dimitri play along, his cheeks rosier by the second, and there’s nothing headier than watching him melt like this, frost in his composure long gone. “The duke’s bedroom then?”

“Yes,” Dimitri says with only a hint of embarrassment. 

“Tell me more,” Claude prompts. Strokes fingertips under Dimitri’s chin to watch his sky blue eye grow hazy. “Whatever you like.”

“You’re always indulging me.” 

It’s amazing how Dimitri makes it sound like a crime, casting himself as the culprit.

“It’s a pleasure for the two of us, remember?” He pulls Dimitri into a kiss then pulls back the curtain on his scheme just this once. “Let’s talk and see about making it a reality another night.” A night where Dimitri is less tired and a night where Claude can leave an extra layer of planning behind, allowing him to better enjoy the moment himself. 

While prone to scheming, Claude’s bad habit of planning ahead can leave the present more of a blur - Dimitri has chided him before, of thinking of half formed plans for ‘next time,’ while still in bed together. 

“Dima?”

“Alright.” 

Dimitri settles more onto his side. When he looks at Claude, Claude is immediately thrust back into the world where only the two of them exist. “We are in our bedroom, ah, the duke’s bedroom. It is late. Several hours after our tumble. Rather than fleeing to my servant’s quarters, somehow I end up staying.”

Claude rests his cheek against his fist as he listens. A pleased smile growing on his lips, silently urging Dimitri to continue. 

“During the night, you…” Dimitri trails off, looking elsewhere, and Claude can see the nervousness of the man he first brought to bed, before they called each other _love_ , in a denial before Claude asked Dimitri to _stay by my side, in my future I see you with me._ They’ve come far from those days of Claude’s emotional fumbling, Dimitri’s fear of pleasure. Claude places a hand on Dimitri’s hip and gives it a warm loving squeeze, silence encouragement as much as to anchor him back to reality. In bed with Claude there is nothing to hide and no one to shame them. 

It’s a minute of hesitating, of Dimitri breathing from his belly before he finds his words. “You wake me up in the middle of the night with your hands pawing at me, wanting to have me again.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes.”

“I need to have you again?”

Dimitri nods. 

Claude’s question comes out slowly, testing his own comfort while checking on Dimitri’s. 

“Do you want to be taken again?”

“Yes.” Dimitri’s response barely waits to get out of his mouth and Claude grins, back in familiar territory. Eager to ask more questions, to have Dimitri craft this scene between the two of them. 

“Mmm, what’s my motivation?” Eager too, to act out the perfect role for his husband. “Better yet, what appeals to you, Dima?” 

“I… It feels wrong to say it out loud.” 

“It’s not.”

Giving Dimitri permission he so often withholds from himself. They really are a pair, when Dimitri does the same for him, giving him this union where Claude has to wear no face but his own. 

Dimitri looks away but only for a moment. “You… desire me. You want me very badly.”

Claude hums in agreement. Slides his hand over to hold the small of Dimitri’s back. “It’s true. You know, when we base our games off real life it only makes them sweeter. I like that.”

“Oh.” Dimitri gasps. 

“So I wake up and find you beside me, a large dark shape in my bed until my eyes adjust.” His voice pitches lower, dragging them deeper into the scene he paints with his tongue. “Seeing you bare is a treat I don’t have often enough. I can’t help myself. My hands run over your body, eager to squeeze and grope you. What do you do when you wake up?”

“I… Oh, Claude.” Dimitri shivers, overwhelmed by his interest. “I remember our time from before and I want you again.” 

Claude’s hand smooths over his backside to watch Dimitri shiver again. His nails dig through his pajama bottoms to grip one of his cheeks, spreading him open just enough to tease, and the bulge present between his legs is mouth watering. 

“You’re so hard already.”

“Claude,” Dimitri grunts in the shape of his name. Starts to turn away to hide, as if Claude doesn’t know how easy he is in bed, how Dimitri can go from lasting hours to barely two minutes. 

“No, no, stay there. Better yet, touch yourself while I talk.” And he lives up to his reputation as a minx, palming Dimitri’s cock without prompting. His hips lift up into a delightfully mindless grind before his hand falls on top of Claude’s. 

“You say that but you’ll finish me off just as fast.”

No heat to his words, when all of it is pooling to his cock, the pretty blush that spreads down his neck to his chest. Claude can’t stop grinning, happy to be caught, even happier to play innocent. “I was giving you an example for what you could do!”

Dimitri peels his hands off his groin with the effort it takes to blink. Gods, it will never stop making Claude fuzzy. 

“I’m not opposed, are you going to...?”

“Maybe. Right now I really wanna watch you.”

“Oh,” Dimitri says softer. Sucking in his bottom lip. A bad habit he can’t help in front of Claude or so he claims but all it does is heat him through faster than a bonfire. 

“I was going to say think of it as a dry run but that wouldn’t be any fun.”

Dimitri doesn’t laugh much so it’s always a treat to hear it, even his snorts, when his sense of humor is terrible at best. Claude is too worked up, from love and lust, and strokes a hand down Dimitri’s neck. 

“Get cozy so I can ravish you in your bedtime story already.” 

Dimitri croaks out a sound that’s horny and exasperated then finally does as he’s told, holding his stiff cock out in his fist for Claude to see. It’s already wet around his crown, looking sensitive and delicious. Claude settles back into the pillow of his own arm when Dimitri says he’s ready. 

They used to do this in the beginning, when Dimitri would allow Claude to see but not touch. Masturbating together until Claude got to jerk him off himself. They’ve had many firsts, and Claude plans on many more, but nothing beats this: Dimitri holding himself out for Claude. Wet and eager, unafraid of intimacy he once claimed his body was too broken to receive. 

He’ll make this so, so good for Dimitri.

Transforms himself, voice alone, to the gluttonous Duke whose appetite rules him. “I woke up to find you in my bed, delighted you haven’t slipped out of my clutches. I can’t stop myself, not when you’re spread out like a feast for me. I sate my first craving when I squeeze and rub you everywhere I can touch. I reach for your cock,” and Dimitri’s hand is moving, pace picking up under Claude’s gaze. “It’s already leaking, making a mess of my fist just like I made a mess inside of you. I remember how loose and wet you still are and I tell you to roll onto your belly.”

“Gods, yes,” Dimitri moans. 

“Good pet,” Claude whispers. “So obedient. You spread your legs without me asking. You’re impatient too, already rocking up against the bed sheets when I sheathe myself inside of you.” His own cock stirs, impatient itself, needy like his husband. He ignores it. “I keep you full at first just so I can listen to you whine, begging me to move.”

He pauses on purpose, drawing the moment out in real time. Smirks when Dimitri whines, fussing even with his hand on his cock. So cute. “Don’t you remember I’m greedy? I take my time with you. Rolling my hips slowly to savor you… I have to make up for lost time. All the hours spent watching you sweating in the sun, the muscles in your back printing through your shirts…”

“Please,” Dimitri begs, unable to control himself, fucking his fist in earnest. “Please, I need…!”

“I know what your hungry hole needs. You’re clutching me so tight,” and his own breath hitches, his spell temporarily broken watching Dimitri drive himself closer to orgasm. “You’re squeezing me but you’re soft too. My perfect pet. Every time we couple your body molds to my shape and I know you’ll never hunger for another cock again. Only I can fill you. Ravish you. Make you come.” 

He times it just right, and is back to grinning, his hand on Dimitri’s neck when his husband comes with a choked off moan. It’s always a sight, watching how Dimitri tenses all over only to loosen up and pool back into bed. No longer the gluttonous duke, Claude is every bit Dimitri’s cheeky minx while he brushes his bangs from his face, pressing kisses to hot cheeks. 

“Was that good for you, Dima? Sure sounded like it.”

Dimitri swats at him with a clumsy hand. Groans gibberish at him until his tongue is back in order. “Darling... I won’t last when we do it for real.”

Laughing only because he adores him, Claude takes the kiss he’s been aching for this whole time. Only restrained himself knowing they would have ended up humping each other to infinity and beyond, their names the only vocabulary they’d remember. Tonight was for spoiling, crafting a tale to re-enact and Claude finally reaches for his own cock, hissing out at the long awaited touch. 

Satisfied by the sight of the blissed out lion beside him, Claude is halfway to oblivion himself when Dimitri sucks the skin under his ear, wrapping his hand around Claude’s to milk his cock together. He comes, seeing stars. Temporarily lost in his pleasurable daze, he comes to with his nose squished against Dimitri’s neck. 

“Dima,” Claude says. Entirely come drunk and happy.

“Mm?”

“Thank the fates I just have to outlast you.”

Dimitri oozes indignation. 

“I will throw you out of this bed.”

“Believe it when I see it.”

Claude hooks an unsubtle leg around Dimitri’s middle and is not disappointed when his strong husband lifts them both out of bed to the bath, Claude clinging to him tightly and giggling of all things. He blames the giggles on his afterglow. Blames them on Dimitri’s hair loose and free tickling him when he nuzzles at his cheeks. 

And then there’s his heart, made sappy and soft by the man who is teaching him to enjoy feeling small for the first time in his life.

The thrilling escapades, real and imagined, are over when they crawl back under their covers. Candles extinguished to bring the intimate cover of night to their room. 

“You’ve taught me a lot about play…” Dimitri murmurs from his spot on Claude’s chest, his voice sleepy and thick. 

Claude thinks of all the ways Dimitri has changed. Learning to accept gifts and affection from Claude when he used to push everything away, claiming he deserved none of it. Didn’t deserve Claude and his love. 

There’s no need to get deep this late at night and Claude does what he does best, moves them along to brighter pastures. 

“You’re not as serious as you think, my love.”

He gets the tiniest nip to his collarbone for that. The kiss that follows more than makes up for it.

And when they say good night, it’s Claude’s favorite ritual too. The endearments. The love. The act of sharing space together, vulnerable in the night but made stronger together. 

In their own little world, they sleep.


End file.
